Finally Back
Frenzy made contact with the wayward Barricade, and now Soundwave must gather his wayward little companions one by one, starting with the jittery Frenzy. ((Continued from “Mission Undetermined, Destination Unknown”)) Characters Involved: Barricade played by Suburban Wolf '''(Chasm) '''Frenzy played by Arctic Soundwave played by Leathurkatt Barricade Several miles from the Decepticon base sat a Saleen Mustang police interceptor. There was no noise coming from the vehicle. Even the engine was silent. The paint glinted in the sun, a blue-purple and grey police logo just behind both front wheel wells with the Decepticon logo as a part of it, white letters spelling out "To Punish and Enslave..." above the rear wheel wells, and the ever-innocent "643" that was the unit's number. Only thing was, human records indicated that unit 643 had been destroyed years ago. The only remaining vehicle with that number was in a classified file, even though the general story surrounding it was well-known. The Saleen had been seen sparsely across the country, and had been eluding the Autobots since it had first appeared. Barricade. The Decepticon who'd disappeared just before the battle at Mission City. None of the bots had known where he'd gone. Some were sure that he'd ended up offline, and that his shell was sitting in some forgotten place, rusting away. Sightings around their base, however, proved otherwise. With more and more Autobots coming to Earth, the sightings had become less frequent. Occasional reports from across the country popped up, but there had been no pattern to them. He was lost. After the events in Egypt, Barricade had not come in contact with a single Decepticon. He didn't even know if Soundwave was still orbiting the planet, his long-range comm had been shot ages ago, and his repair systems were unable to fix it. Now, he was resting. He'd driven all night to get away from some city cops who'd recognized him from the reports, and was in need of some recharge. It was becoming harder and harder to get by. Part of Barricade half-wondered if it wouldn't be easier to simply turn himself in to the Autobots. He'd smacked the thought down before slipping into recharge. Frenzy Crawling around on all four, since his second set of arms was actually hidden, Frenzy was patrolling. The only real reason Frenzy was on the ground, was that he was feeling eccentric at the moment. He sort of crawled around, and then ran in the direction of something random. It was a rock. Snapping the rock up in a grip, Frenzy suddenly snapped his arm back and then forwards. The rock went flying from his grip, and happened to be flying in the direction of something, Frenzy just didn't know what it was. As such, Frenzy wanted to know what the rock hit. Therefore, he charged after it. Chirping and clicking the entire way, Frenzy was not really speaking, just making noise. And, as soon as he saw what the rock had impacted, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had not given much thought to when it would be possible, but he had hoped that he would see this particular car again, if only so that he could drive the mech insane. Barricade When the rock pinged against Barricade's hood, the engine underneath started up with a tired growl. He had gotten sufficient enough recharge to replenish him, but it wasn't 100%. Oh well. Scanners booted up to sweep the area, and the engine stopped cold when they picked up the small bot not too far away. One that Barricade would recognize anywhere. He didn't know whether to bolt and get as far away from the insane hacker as he could, or transform and grab him and never allow him to leave his sight again. The silver bot had been the reason Barricade had left Mission city before the battle had started. When he didn't find anything, he assumed that the small bot was dead. ~"Frenzy..."~ Frenzy ~"Barricade."~ Frenzy didn't know whether to be afraid, or happy. Barricade could end up wanting to shoot at him, or he could even think about trying to step on him. And the only reason Frenzy could think of was that he hit Barricade with a rock. So, what was he to do? Stand there and hope nobody tried to kill him. Of course, he actually was twitching up a storm, and was looking around, thinking about the last time they had seen each other. That had actually been when Frenzy managed to tackle and rip the pants off that Witwicky boy, before turning into that crazed females phone. Barricade Barricade let out a sigh, and opened his passenger door to allow the twitching mech in. ~"Where did you disappear to?"~ Barricade hadn't seen Frenzy since his fight with the yellow Autobot, and that had been years ago. ~"And what are you doing all the way out here? I thought you had ended up in the 'Hoover Dam?'"~ Looks like he was going back to playing babysitter to the spazzing mech. At least, until he possibly saw Soundwave again. Barricade could only take so much of the hacker's antics. Frenzy ~"My head was being held hostage inside of a basement! One of the humans from the 'Hoover Dam' kidnapped my head and put it in a damn display case and treated me like a trophy! He even had the nerve to try interrogating me a few times!"~ Frenzy, noticing the door open up, ran around the car form as fast as he could. He quickly managed to scamper into the vehicle. Now, then, he could start to plan ways to piss off Barricade to his amusement. It wouldn't be too hard, Barricade always seemed to be irritable. Barricade ~"Hmh."~ The Saleen snorted in amusement. ~"Did you find out anything interesting while in the human's basement? Possibly anything on other Decepticons on Earth?"~ While Barricade was slightly desperate for company, he was not about to submit himself to Primus knew howlong with only Frenzy as company. Besides, he had information to deliver. ~"'Wavey still floating around up there?"~ A watchful sensor focused on Frenzy. Should the little hacker start up his old pranks so soon, Barricade was going to have some fun of his own. Frenzy ~"Le'ssee, username Ladiesman217 was holding a tiny Decepticon prisoner and got from him the information that there are a high number of Seekers on Earth, along with the information that Cybertronians had been here a long time. Also, humans are scared of hearing something being called radioactive."~ Frenzy looked around. It had been a while since he last got to stay in here, but then, he remembered shooting a bird at all of the agents who had not noticed him exiting Air Force One. That had been a fun hack. Well, it wasn't when he had been banging his head against a computer terminal. Barricade Barricade laughed at the mentioning of a Decepticon being held prisoner by a human. ~"Who was it? Probably deserved it for allowing himself to get caught."~ All in all, however, the information was not useful to the Saleen. Letting out another sigh, he closed his door and began driving, unknowingly, in the direction of the Decepticon base. ~"So, is Soundwave still circling this mudball of a planet, looking down on the rest of us?"~ Frenzy ~"Wheelie, the little shrimp. He was being yanked around on a chain and threatened."~ The smallest robots were usually on the bottom of the food chain. Wheelie was smaller than Frenzy, therefore, he was someone that even Frenzy could push around. Soundwave, as far as Frenzy knew, yes he was floating around up there. But should he let Barricade know? He quickly decided. ~"Affirmative, Soundwave is still orbiting."~ Barricade Barricade's frame shook in laughter. ~"Wheelie?! Hah! Well, that would explain it!"~ He sped up a bit more, noticing the building coming up. ~"And it figures he's still up there. Would be nice to know what the slag is going on, but noooo....Don't tell Barricade anything. He's only been out of the loop for the past decade!"~ The last bit of the sentence was snarled in frustration. ~"Miss out on the big battle trying to find your sorry aft, then get a nice taste of bridge pylon, thanks to that frigging trigger-happy weapons specialist, and hear nothing after the attempt to use the Harvester in Egypt!"~ It felt good to fume. Frenzy Quiet, that's what Frenzy was. It was rather unnatural, because he wanted to avoid making Barricade madder. However, why was Barricade ranting? If he had wanted information, he should have sent out a signal asking for it. So what was he supposed to say? Actually, in all honesty, Barricade did have a few points, however little they were. Barricade The Saleen's engine hitched up a bit, then slowed down to a normal pace. ~"It was really quiet without you. Harder to get stuff, too."~ Barricade was beginning to calm down. The building was nearer now. ~"Are there others here? Do we have a base? Or, has everything been abandoned?"~ Truthfully, Barricade feared the latter. If it were true, then he was more likely than not stuck here. Not a good situation. Frenzy ~"Do you have a virus? The base is nearby. If the planet had been abandoned, do you think I would be here and do you think Soundwave would be in the sky?"~ Sometimes, Frenzy wondered if Barricade used his processor at all. However, that was rather... Redundant, since it was more often Frenzy who didn't use his processor. Barricade Barricade growled at his partner. ~"For your information, Frenzy, I have not received a transmission for quite some time. There were several systems that received a bit of damage, one of them being long-range communications, and you are the first Decepticon I have seen in a very, very long time. And how am I supposed to know what goes on in that satellite’s processor? Attempting to hack the top Communications Officer is not on the top of my 'to-do' list."~ Sometimes, Barricade wondered if Frenzy even had half a processor. Frenzy ~"What'd you do, break your self repair systems too? Or did you break it on purpose to keep from hearing from me?"~ Frenzy had thought about it, and that was the only logical conclusions he had come up with. Actually, that was only because he had done it himself a few times. Of course, Barricade wouldn't know about that. He hoped. Soundwave Soundwave knew his jittery little companion had found the wayward Barricade. As much as he distrusted the Decepticon scout, Barricade was at least useful. But now other things had to be done, and plans were moving forward at an accelerated rate. Soundwave accessed the shared creation bond he shared with all his minions and sent a secure message to his little companion. //“Blaster has arrived. It is time. Barricade is not involved, but can be utilized. Further instructions forth coming as plans set in motion move forward to completion. We will survive.”\\ The communications officer knew Frenzy’s loyalty was first and foremost to Soundwave, and the Decepticon hacker had no trouble maintaining control of his diminutive companions. They did not so much fear Soundwave as they adored him, precisely how he wanted it. Fear bred hate and dissention, which was Megatron’s primary failing. Soundwave chose to foster loyalty in more permanent and useful ways. Barricade ~"Actually, there's some pieces missing. Can't repair what's not there, unless you've got the All Spark. Wait, we don't. It's gone!"~ Barricade growled, finding himself growing annoyed with his passenger. {"I swear, if it was worth invoking Soundwave's wrath, I'd run you over in a nano-cycle."} The Saleen wisely kept those thoughts to himself. No need for the triple-changing hacker to hate him any more than he already did. Frenzy Frenzy was good at keeping his communications subtle. Why? Because he did not want Barricade to suspect him of doing something that could possibly get Barricade slagged. //~"Sir, current instructions?"~\\ He looked at Barricade. Well, that was pretty much easy to do in actuality. ~"You should see a medic then."~ Soundwave Soundwave pondered Frenzy’s query for a moment, thinking over his plans and how he could utilize the inept scout to further his own ends. Soundwave decided to use Barricade’s hatred of him as leverage in his plans and set his instructions accordingly. Once things had played out, Megatron would likely kill Barricade for treachery, but Soundwave was unconcerned about the smaller Decepticon’s fate. All that concerned Soundwave was his own survival and that of his daughter and diminutive minions. //“Barricade shall remain disconnected. Barricade’s Orders: scout human military bases – Search for Autobots. Frenzy’s Orders: locate and reconnect with Rumble. Frenzy Rumble: receive further instructions upon reunion.”\\ came the instructions through their bond. He was generally to the point, thus why he spoke the way he did. But, under the influence of strong emotions or when speaking only to his daughter and companions, he would sometimes revert to normal syntax. It was a rare occurrence to be sure. Soundwave needed his small friends in one area so he could retrieve them easily or call them to him once the time came to do so. Ravage and Gauntrix were with Aria. Somewhere Rumble had gone to ground and Soundwave knew if anyone could find him, Frenzy could. The pair were twin brothers and could sense each others proximity. Now Soundwave had to locate his three diminutive fliers; Ratbat, Lazerbeak and his twin brother Buzzsaw. He never left his companions behind, and he was determined never to do so. Uncharacteristic for a Decepticon, Soundwave genuinely cared for his minions, they were part of him. He thought about Wheelie then, now with the Autobots. He wasn’t one of Soundwave’s bonded companions, but he had never mistreated the tiny bot. Perhaps he could use the tiny spy when the time came. Barricade Barricade growled once more. ~"Thank you, Captain Obvious."~ He snorted, slowing down as he pulled up to the building. ~"I'd forgotten how much I relied on you to tell me how to take care of myself."~ The sarcasm was evident in Barricade's voice as his passenger door opened once more. ~"Out."~ Frenzy ~"Alright Barricade."~ Frenzy obediently got out, although, he was not missing Barricade anymore. Why would he be? He would soon be reconnecting with his brother. Well, as soon as he could find him. He would search high and low to find Rumble, whatever it took. He'd slaughter humans, he would even crawl through a horde of Autobots if that was what it took. He and his brother had been separate for far too long. //"Sir, does Barricade need his orders transferred to him or does he already know them?"\\ If Frenzy had to tell Barricade, he would make sure it was at least funny for him. Soundwave Soundwave frowned slightly. //“Transfer Barricade’s new orders: scout human military bases – Search for Autobots.”\\ he reiterated. Frenzy wasn’t usually this slow, which began to concern Soundwave. He began to wonder if there had been damage to his little friend’s positronic core. He decided to let it go for now and left Frenzy to his orders for the time being. Barricade With a grunt, Barricade transformed. Parts of his armor in some places was missing, and some areas were partially repaired. ~"Slagging Autobots...."~ He muttered more to himself than to anyone else, starting forward with a slight limp. {"First stop: Medic."} He didn't know what his next stop would be. Hopefully to pass on the information he had. That would be a nice step in the right direction. Frenzy //"CAN DO BOSS!"\\ Frenzy looked at Barricade and examined his appearance. ~"HEY YOU FAT AFT, GLITCHED, FRAGGING SLAGGER, 'CADE! Your orders are to search all human military bases on the planet for Autobots! Then you go through all da big cities and check dem for the chump Autobots!"~ Since Barricade was almost certainly not communicating with Soundwave, particularly since he said something about his communications suite being out, Frenzy was going to be very abusive. Cackling insanely, he prepared for an attack on him. Barricade Barricade stopped mid-step, and turned to face the smaller bot with a growl at his nickname being used. ~"Care to repeat that first comment, pipsqueak? Because it sounded like 'Oh, Barricade! I loved being a severed head!'"~ All four of his optics were locked on Frenzy, glaring. Oh, how he hated the loud-mouthed slagger... ~"Also, I have already located the Autobot base, as well as a lone Autobot. So just go run to 'Daddy' and cry about what the humans did to you."~ With that, Barricade started into the base again. {"I swear I'm gonna offline the little ungrateful glitch by the end of this if the Autobots don't get to him first. I cannot believe I left the battle to find him."} Frenzy ~"See ya, Jackass."~ Frenzy scurried, trying to get away before any shots came at him. He was taking a huge risk talking to Barricade like that, but it would all be worth it. Eventually. However, Frenzy had a few dozen things that were all coming out of his processor at the moment, so he looked around quickly. ~"See ya, ya big fat, glitchin' aft-head of a jackass!"~ If there was anything Frenzy was known for, it was the ability he possessed to know just when to run. Of course, that line wavered so much with Barricade, that Frenzy decided it was time to just beat a retreat. So, he took off running away from the scene as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't be shot at. Barricade Barricade growled as Frenzy ran off. ~"Ungrateful coward."~ Limping, he started walking through the base, trying to locate the repair bay. As he walked, he looked over what he had gathered. Anything that he was positive held no intelligence value was swept to the back of his processor. Other things were placed more in the front. One of them being that Ultra Magnus was on Earth, and that he was Optimus's brother. That was something Barricade hoped would catch Megatron's attention, and possibly avert his wrath. The scout let out something akin to a sigh. Being in this low of a position sucked. There was no other way to describe it. ((Continued in “Darkness Rising”)) Category:Finished Threads